


Art: Once Upon a Time

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Castles, Chronic Illness, Crushes, Digital Art, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Illustrations, Kid Fic, Knights - Freeform, Story within a Story, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hates being bedridden. His favourite part of the day is when Merlin comes to visit him, reading the most elaborate and ridiculous stories about a land of myth and a time of magic.  </p><p>Art for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R00bs_Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Land of Counterpane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717892) by [R00bs_Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup). 



> Thank you Azile_Teacup for choosing my art, and for writing such a perfect story to fit it! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Land of Counterpane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717892) by [R00bs_Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup)




End file.
